


Thunder

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: A thunderstorm is a very interesting force of nature.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-04-27

Lightning was flashing through the sky and the thunder was roaring, but Fuji couldn't bring himself to fear the forces of nature like he did in the past.  
Because unlike in the past he wasn't alone.  
Tezuka was with him, he had shown the tensai that thunderstorms could be rather fascinating as well.  
Mitsu once said that Fuji and a thunderstorm were somewhat the same. He said that both of them are dangerous, powerful, mesmerizing and beautiful.  
Fuji smiled when he felt Tezuka's gentle but strong embrace. He leaned into the touch and felt completely safe in the arms of his boyfriend.


End file.
